The primary purpose of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is the exchange of information about and the promotion of research in cancer prevention and control. This application requests partial support for the 2007 through 2011 annual meetings of this small multidisciplinary organization. In order for ASPO to provide a high quality program and to continue to grow and provide new opportunities for junior investigators, some level of outside support is necessary. In recognition of ASPO's limited resources and increasing costs for annual meetings, no honoraria are offered, but expenses of invited speakers are covered. [unreadable] [unreadable] The 2007 meeting will be in Houston, Texas, March 2-4, 2007. Two hundred ninety-one (291) participants attended the 2006 annual meeting. Speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines involved in cancer prevention research, and most significantly from disciplines concerned with translating known information into effective prevention programs. The meeting will be held in the fully-accessible conference facilities of the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Prevention Center in Houston, Texas. [unreadable] [unreadable] ASPO annual meetings consist of four symposia, submitted paper sessions, award lectures, interest group breakfast sessions, and a poster session scheduled over two days. Pre-meeting workshops consist of a new investigators workshop, a professional development session, a meeting of the cancer center Associate Directors for Cancer Control and Prevention, and a meeting of NIH trainees. Breakfasts will be reserved for late-breaking topics of interest to the ASPO membership. Several months prior to each annual meeting, abstracts will be solicited for oral and poster presentation. The 16 abstracts receiving the highest rankings will be published in the peer-reviewed journal, Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers & Prevention. The 18 top-ranked abstracts in various categories will be presented orally during paper sessions. Based on past experience, it is anticipated that approximately 90 -100 posters will be presented during the poster session. An award will be given for the best poster. Journal advertisements, posters and direct mail will be used to publicize the meeting. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]